


You Deserve The World

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Build up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Growing Attraction, smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Michael Langdon is Hank's brother. While Hank's out of town, he tells Cordelia that he found out that Hank's cheating on her. She turns to Michael for comfort and they start developing an attraction to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia was sitting in the kitchen all alone, drinking a cup of coffee. The doorbell rang and she saw Spalding walk in front of the entryway to the kitchen to go answer the front door. Spalding reappeared, leading Michael into the kitchen. Cordelia found it odd that he’d come here so early. He came to see her at the Academy once or twice a week when Hank was out of town.

Hank usually left town for one week out of every month. Cordelia hated when he had to leave, she always missed him terribly. Michael is Hank’s brother, so she had known him since she’d first started dating Hank. Michael had always been nice to her. She’d once revealed to him over a phone call that she felt lonely when Hank was gone and that it was bringing back her abandonment issues.

Michael had said, “I’ll be over there in 20 minutes to keep you company.” Cordelia had felt herself grimace at his offer. She didn’t want to come across so pitiful that her brother-in-law felt like he had to waste his time on her. She had replied, “That’s nice of you, but you don’t have to do that. Go spend your time doing something you enjoy.”

“I like being around you, always have. I’ll be there,” he said. Cordelia had just agreed, not knowing what else to do. He’d came to the Academy; it had been nice having someone to talk to. They enjoyed each other’s company and it became the norm for him to visit her while Hank wasn’t around.

Any other time she would have smiled at his presence, but the serious look on his face made knots appear in her stomach. Spalding left the room after motioning Michael toward the table, leaving the two of them alone. Michael sat down to the right of her place at the head of the table.

"Hello. How are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm good, but I have a feeling that's about to change. Why do you seem so stressed?"

Before Michael could answer her, Zoe and Madison came into the kitchen. "Good morning, Girls," Cordelia greeted them. Zoe smiled, "Good morning." Madison gave her a bitchy look, "Good morning, Cordy. Are you finally going to fuck the brother-in-law today?"

Michael looked uncomfortable. Cordelia replied, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." When the two young witches got some juice and left, Michael told Cordelia, "I have to tell you something, but you may want some privacy. Do you want to go back to my place?"

Cordelia knew something was wrong. "You're making me nervous. Is it Hank...did something happen to him?"

Michael rested his hand on top of hers, "He's fine. Come on, let's go."

They got to his house. Cordelia had been here numerous times before. Cordelia sat down on his couch while he sat in a La-Z-Boy close by. He gave her a sympathetic look and softly said, "I know this is going to hurt you, but I would want someone to tell me." She felt herself starting to panic, "Please, just go ahead and say it," she replied.

She crossed her arms in front of her stomach. He paused quickly before gently saying, "Hank's cheating on you." She felt shock hit her, she was speechless. She loved Hank with all her heart, and she thought he loved her the same. The shock quickly wore off. She felt hurt and emotional pain hit her straight to her core.

She felt tears already rolling down her face. "How do you know?" she asked as she brought a hand up to wipe at her tears. Michael saw how deeply upset she was. He went over to sit beside her on the couch and put an arm around her. He said, "The other day when he was here, he left to go back to the Academy, but he'd left his phone on the table. I picked it up when I noticed and saw text messages from a woman named Kaylee pop up on the screen. I opened up the messages and read the conversations they'd been having. Talking about how much they missed each other." 

Cordelia wiped her tears as she started crying harder. When she sobbed, Michael brought his free hand up to stroke her hair. He softly added, "They were talking about the sex they had. That’s what he does when he goes out of town. I'm sorry, Cordelia, but it looked like that has been going on for months." He felt so bad for her; he knew she loved Hank. He had always thought that Hank didn't deserve her. She was always so caring with Hank only for him to never appreciate her.

Cordelia sobbed out, "This is so heartbreaking. I thought he loved me." Michael lifted her face up by the chin, "You deserve more than him." He wiped tears off her left cheek carefully before they full-on hugged and he let her cry into his chest.

After a while, she calmed down. She pulled away and saw the mess she'd left on his shirt. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet and got makeup on it," she sadly said. He pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "Don't worry about that, it's not important. Do you think you're going to be okay?" She shrugged.

Michael offered, "You can stay here as long as you need. Or we can go somewhere." He thought she still looked so heartbroken. He felt pissed at his brother for putting her through this. "Can we just stay and watch some TV together?" she quietly asked.

"Of course."

He turned the TV on, turned it to a random comedy movie, and laid the remote down. He thought maybe the movie could make her laugh. He sat back and Cordelia got her courage up to ask, "Can we cuddle? I know that sounds weird, but I feel like I need a comforting touch right now." She figured he'd look at her like she was crazy and say no. Hell, she couldn't believe she'd just asked him that, she probably looked beyond creepy to him.

To her surprise, he said, "Anything you want." He leaned back against the pillow by the chair arm. "If you don't mind, stand up for a second so I can lay down."

She stood, thinking 'lay down?’. He brought a leg up on the couch, leaving his other foot in the floor. He motioned for her to lay down between his legs. She did.

She laid on her side and he brought his other leg up beside her. His arms went around her, and her left arm went over his side as her other hand laid under her head which was on his chest. She found him to be so comfortable. They laid there a few minutes before Michael eased her onto her stomach and she felt his hands soothingly stroke up and down her back over and over again. It put her more at ease, causing her to further relax on him.

She felt his hands ease under the back of her shirt to softly stroke her skin. "That feels so good," she whispered. She immediately cringed to herself, realizing how sexual that probably sounded.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she said, "That probably sounded weird too." His hands never stopped. "Not at all," he said.

A couple minutes passed, Cordelia wasn't really paying attention to the movie and she had a feeling that Michael wasn't either. She felt his hands trace over the back of her bra before he started massaging her right between her shoulder blades. It caused a soft sigh to escape her lips before she could control it. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Michael didn't seem to pay it any mind. He just let his hands go up to massage the back of her neck, her shirt coming halfway up her back at the action. Cordelia could hear his heartbeat pick up and she was hoping he couldn't feel hers beating a million times a minute. She had never looked at Michael as anything other than her brother-in-law and friend, but damn, he was good with his hands.

She moaned, a soft moan, but it still sounded very sensual. She figured he thought she was a weirdo and that she was going to try to put the moves on him at any minute. He didn't seem put off. Instead he whispered, "Go ahead and let go of all that tension," as he continued massaging her.

He hit a spot that felt amazing, she softly moaned out, "Oh, Michael. Right there. That feels great." She felt him shift under her, it was like he was trying to move his lower body away from her. When he tried to shift again, she realized why. She felt how hard he was, his boner hit her in the stomach. Feeling that made her take notice of how wet she had become. She hadn't noticed it until now.

She slowly sat up, looked at him, and said, "It was sweet of you to bring me here. Thank you for telling me, but I think you should take me home now." Michael let his leg fall off the couch so she could stand up. She glanced down to see the pronounced bulge in his pants, "Take a minute if you need it, I'm going to wait outside." Michael nodded, knowing she knew that he needed time to cool down and let his boner go away.

She went out and stood on his porch as he cleared his mind. When he was ready, he went out. They got in his truck and he started driving. He glanced at her before looking back at the road. He hoped he didn't just upset her worse, he hadn't meant for that to happen. He said, "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make matters worse for you. I didn't have any ill intentions. When I started touching you and you started making those noises, not that any of that was your fault, my body automatically reacted, I'm sorry."

Cordelia looked over at him while he was looking straight ahead, "Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong. My body was reacting to you too." He glanced at her at that. He always thought she was attractive and one of the nicest people he'd ever met, but she is his brother's wife. He'd never wanted to touch her so intimately before. Maybe it was because he felt like their marriage was most likely over now. He dropped her off at the Academy and tried to get her off his mind.

Cordelia said goodbye to Michael and went straight to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed, thinking about what she just found out and what just happened. She found herself crying again, only thoughts of Michael made her settle down. She laid there for what must have been hours until it got dark outside and she let herself fall asleep for the night.

Cordelia slept in until 10 AM, which was unusual for her. She woke up and laid in bed, she couldn’t bring herself to get up. Her phone started vibrating on the bedside table. She grabbed it, saw that it was Michael, and held it up to her ear. “Hello, Michael.”

“Hello. How are you doing today?” He sounded genuinely concerned for her. It made her heart warm a little to see that at least someone cared about how she was doing.

“It’s too early to tell. I’m still in bed.”

“Really? It’s almost 11. I know you; you never sleep past 8.” There was a pause. Then, he asked, “Have you talked to him?”

“No. The only time I talk to him when he’s gone is when I call him and I really don’t want to talk to him right now,” she replied.

“Are you upset about what happened when we were watching the movie yesterday?” It was a hard question to ask but he wanted to know that he didn’t just add to her issues.

She gave him a light laugh, “No. You’re fine.”

“Good. Get dressed, I’m coming to pick you up. We’re going out for breakfast.” He wanted to make her feel better.

Instead of trying to talk him out of the idea like he figured she would, she said, “See you then.”

He came to the Academy, Spalding let him in again. Michael sent her a text telling her that he was downstairs. She went down to meet him, they went out to his truck, and left. He took her to a waffle house. He turned to her, “The best way to nurse a broken heart…carbs.”

Cordelia giggled and he laughed at how cute he found her to be. They sat down across from each other at a booth and ordered. The waitress brought them their coffee and said, “Your food will be out in a few minutes,” and walked away.

“You really think carbs will help?” Cordelia asked with an amused smile. Michael nodded and she continued, “You better not make fun of me when I get fat.”

Michael saw that she wasn’t being serious about her fear of gaining weight. He laughed. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. Even if you did get fat, I’d still love to…kiss your hand.” Cordelia laughed over how random the statement was. Michael laughed too at her reaction.

The waitress brought their food. “You two are cute together. You seem so happy.”

Cordelia looked up at her and said, “Thanks.” She met Michael’s eyes before the waitress left and they began eating. They got back in his truck when they were finished. “Want to go to my place?” he asked.

“Sure.”

They got to his house and went inside. “What are we going to do?” Cordelia asked. Michael thought out loud, “Hmm…you want me to play you a song on my guitar?” She smiled, “If you want.” He said, “Have a seat, I’ll grab my guitar, it’s in the bedroom.”

She sat down on the living room couch and waited on him. He sat down beside her on the couch with his guitar. He started playing to the tune of “Hey There Delilah.” Before he started singing, he looked up and shot her a smile.

“Hey there, Cordelia,

What’s in like at Miss Robichaux’s Academy?

I’m twenty miles away

But, girl, this morning you look so pretty

Yes, you do

Times square can’t shine as bright as you

I swear, it’s true

 

Oh, it’s what you do to me”

As he kept singing the chorus, Cordelia could feel herself blushing as she giggled. Michael thought it was so cute that he kept going, changing the words around as he went. He finished the song and Cordelia giggled as she said, “I’ve never had anyone serenade me before.”

He sat his guitar down in the floor, leaning it against the La-Z-Boy as he scooted closer to her. “That’s a shame,” he said as he used his hand closest to her to rake her hair behind her shoulder. He propped his elbow on the back of the couch and let his hand hold to the top of her shoulder. He knew that she’s still married to his brother, but he wanted to touch her and be near her.

Cordelia met his eyes as she turned her head, bringing her mouth to the back of his hand, and she chastely kissed it. It only lasted half a second, but it got Michael’s blood pumping. That was the first time he’d ever felt her lips…and how soft they were.

“Michael, I just…kissed your hand,” she said with a smirk. He chuckled, hearing her spit back his joke from the waffle house. “Oh, I know,” he said. He turned his body toward her, gently caressing her cheek. He leaned in close so that their faces were in close proximity to each other. Cordelia felt her breath hitch.

“Cordelia, can I kiss you…on the mouth?” he asked with a smirk. She knew she shouldn’t, but she nodded. His lips were on hers in the blink of an eye. She kissed him back. He wasn’t rough and demanding, he was thorough and gentle, adding tongue when he felt it was appropriate.

Cordelia sighed into the kiss as she felt his tongue. Then, she let her tongue play with his, bringing her hand up to hold onto his forearm. Michael groaned quietly as he leaned his body even closer to hers. The kiss was dizzying to both of them.

Michael pulled away, both of them breathing hard, both to catch their breath and because it had aroused both of them. Cordelia felt Michael’s hand leave her cheek to go under the edge of her blouse to her chest. Not her breast, but her chest, right above her heart. His hand settled there, palm down. She let go of his arm, letting her hand fall to her lap.

He was staring her intently in the eye. “Your heart’s beating so fast,” he said. They both knew why; the kiss had an affect on them. Her lips were parted as she breathed heavily, wondering if his hand was going to edge down her bra too.  

He pulled his hand out of her blouse, letting it settle on her upper arm. “You deserve the world, Cordelia.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia & Michael grow even closer.

After the kiss, Michael sat back against the back of the couch, settling beside Cordelia. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he turned the TV on. Cordelia leaned over, letting her head rest on the side of his chest. They both felt content just being together and watching mindless TV. 

They stayed like that for almost two hours before Cordelia raised her head back up and asked, "Will you drive me back to the Academy?" He looked into her brown eyes, noticing how beautiful he thought they were. "Of course," he answered.

When he pulled through the front gate, Cordelia looked over and asked, “Want to come in for a little bit?” He glanced at her with a smile, seeing her bright smile. “That’d be great,” he said. He parked and they got out. Cordelia walked around the front of the truck and grabbed his hand so that he wouldn’t go to the front door. “Let’s go to the greenhouse,” she said.

He nodded and she let go of his hand as they walked to the greenhouse. When they got in there, Cordelia said, “I’ve been working on a healing potion. I haven’t perfected it yet.” Michael replied, “Sounds interesting, I imagine it could be very useful.” She smiled at him, “Yes, it could really help. You never know what could happen.”

She grabbed a watering can off the table and went to the sink to fill it up. She turned to walk back, and she noticed Michael looking around. He actually seemed interested, which was a surprise. She came back to stand by his side, “I need to water these plants,” she said as she did so.

Michael watched, “Are you the only one that comes out here?” Cordelia answered, “Misty’s the only other person that steps foot in here.” She sat the watering can down on the table after she finished. She looked up at him to see his brow furrowed. “What is it?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I was just thinking about what you said about the potion. So, you use the plants in them?” He was trying to wrap his mind around it. He’d known since very early on in Cordelia’s relationship with Hank that she was a witch, but he’d never really seen her use her powers. As he tried to think back, the only time he could remember seeing her use her magic was when she was at his house with Hank to have dinner. She’d brought a saltshaker, from the counter across the room, to her hand by simply raising her hand up.

She smiled at his interest. “Yes. Different leaves from these plants can be mixed. Other herbs can also be added.” Michael nodded. Cordelia turned fully toward him and he stepped closer, putting an arm around her waist. He pulled her close, putting his free hand on her cheek. Cordelia smiled at him as she let her hands settle on his chest.

She felt Michael’s thumb tracing her cheekbone. “That kiss was nice,” he said. He noticed her bite her lip right after he said it. He let his hand trail down her face, and he eased her lip out from between her teeth with his thumb. “Want to do it again?” he asked. She whispered, “Kiss me.”

He brought their lips together. Their lips moved together slowly, Michael’s tongue brushed her lip and she parted them to grant him access. They were still exploring each other. This kiss was more passionate than the other one. It lasted longer too. Cordelia let her tongue move with his, exploring him as she got a full taste. Michael pulled her even closer. They made out for some time before they both pulled away. She stared into his eyes as they both breathed heavily. She could feel his boner against her stomach.

"I have to go," Michael said. If he got this worked up just from kissing her, he could only imagine what it would be like if he got to actually touch her. He wanted to explore her body just like he'd done with her mouth. He didn't know if she wanted whatever was happening between them to go that far. He didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state, but she hadn't mentioned Hank for a while. He wanted to respect her, Hank not so much; he'd pushed Cordelia away, what he did was terrible, he'd never treated her right. Michael knew he could be the kind of man Cordelia deserved.

Cordelia breathlessly replied, "Ok." Their bodies separated. She could tell Michael liked her; he got a boner for her again for Christ's sake. He had been nothing but sweet to her the last couple of days. She knew it was wrong, but she liked him too. Her body wanted him. His wanted her; she knew he was leaving to give her an out for fear that this wasn't what she wanted.

Michael wanted to leave the door open in case she did want it too. "You can come over tomorrow if you want to," he said. "I'll even pick you up if you don't want to drive."

Cordelia got the feeling, from the way he was looking at her so intently, that the two of them being alone together again would probably lead to more than just kissing. Her mind went to Hank, who she knew was with that other woman, and she felt angry at him for being such a shitty husband. The only thing that made her feel better was Michael. "That'd be great."

He smiled, "I'll pick you up in the morning." He pecked her on the lips before leaving. After he left, Cordelia brushed her lips with her thumb. They still tingled from being connected with Michael's so sensually. She busied herself tidying the greenhouse as her mind kept going to how good of a kisser Michael was and how great he was with his hands. She noticed that she was thinking of Hank less and Michael more. She found herself missing Michael already. She wished he would have stayed; she was already excited about being alone with him again.

The next morning, she got up and got ready for the day. She ate breakfast with Misty. While they were washing their dishes, she got a call from Michael. She felt herself getting butterflies and smiling when she saw his name pop up on her screen.

"Well, Hello Michael!"

"Good morning, Cordelia! I'm on my way, I'll be there in about 25-30 minutes."

"See you then."

They hung up. Cordelia could feel herself grinning. When she noticed Misty looking at her, she tried to hide it. She grabbed her dish and dried it off as she avoided Misty's gaze. "Ya seem awfully happy with Michael," Misty said.

She paused before replying, "Yes. He's a good person." Misty could feel Cordelia tense up at her acknowledgement. She comfortingly grabbed Cordelia's upper arm and when they locked eyes, she said, "Ya seem happier with him than Hank. Hank does far worse to you than this. Don't feel bad about it."

Cordelia just nodded. Misty had picked up on what was developing between her and Michael, and she had approved. Was Hank really so awful to her that everyone had picked up on it and she didn't even realize it? The two of them sat down in the living room and talked, mostly about their plants and Stevie Nicks, until they heard the doorbell.

Cordelia saw Spalding coming, she stood and said, “It’s ok, Spalding. I’ve got it.” He smiled before turning and going the other way. She looked at Misty, “I’m going to go, ok?” Misty stood with a smile, “Ya don’t need my permission, Miss Cordelia. I just want ya to be happy.” Misty gave her a quick hug. They pulled apart and Cordelia asked, “Don’t mention it to the other girls, ok?”

“It’s out little secret,” she replied before making a motion of zipping her lips together and locking a key. Cordelia offered her a small smile, then opened the door. “Hey,” she greeted Michael.

“Hello, Beautiful. You ready to go?”

She nodded and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. They got in his truck and he drove them back to his house. When they got inside, Michael knew what he wanted to ask her, but he was nervous about her reaction. He turned to face her and softly asked, “Want to see my bedroom?”

He was afraid that she would think he had only been nice to her the last few days because he wanted to sleep with her. He would hate to make her feel like he was only using her. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel worse. He was relieved when she said, “Lead the way.”

He did his best to contain his grin. He grabbed her hand and they walked upstairs. He led her into his bedroom and over to sit down on his bed. Michael let go of her hand to push her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered in her hair as he kissed her.

It was a soft, but quick kiss. He didn’t want her to feel pressured into anything. Cordelia kicked her heels off and said, “Lay with me.” Michael nodded; he was already getting excited at the thought of what was to come.

Cordelia laid down, letting her head land on his pillow. It smelled good…it smelled like him. Michael kicked his shoes off, much like Cordelia had done, and quickly took his socks off. He laid down by her right side and put an arm around her waist. He raised his upper body up so he could look down at her. Their eyes met as he hovered over her and he said, “You’re special, Cordelia.”

They were words he was sure she hadn’t heard before. Her smile that followed told him that he was right. “So are you,” she replied. Her left hand went to the back of his head while her other grabbed his shoulder, and she pulled him down into a kiss. It started off soft and sweet, but the heat and desire behind it intensified.

Their hold on each other tightened as Michael leaned his body down closer to hers. Their tongues intertwined. Michael brought his arm, that was around her waist, down to the edge of her blouse. He slowly pushed his hand inside it, letting his hand slowly trail up her stomach, giving her time to resist, but she didn’t.

His hand went higher, and he slowly pushed it inside her bra. He softly cupped and massaged her before he used his thumb to stroke at her nipple until it pebbled under his touch. He stroked her until she gasped into his mouth.

His mouth went to her neck and he pulled his hand out of her bra. He shifted, letting one of his legs go between hers. Both of his hands grabbed the bottom of her blouse and he eased it up her body. He pulled his mouth away as she lifted her arms so he could take it off of her. He threw it to the side, letting it land somewhere in the floor.

He took in her half naked body, that was clad in a white lacy bra. “Wow, you’re beautiful,” he told her. His hands lightly ran over her stomach before going around to grab the back of her bra. "Is this ok?" he asked.

“Yes.” God, she just wanted him to touch her. He wanted nothing more than to see her body and touch her. He unhooked her bra and carefully pulled the straps down her arms. He threw it to the floor. He marveled at her naked breasts. They looked perfect.

He was about to touch them, but he felt her hands pulling his shirt up his body. He helped her pull it off and throw it aside. He let his hands cup her, lightly squeezing before letting his thumbs stroke her nipples. He felt her hands on his back as he leaned down to kiss at her collarbone.

He took her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs and lightly pinched while his mouth was still on her collarbone. Cordelia let out a quiet moan. His eyes drifted up toward her face. His lips lightly brushed her skin as he asked, “You like that?” She gasped out, “Yes.”

“I think you’ll like this better,” he whispered. His mouth replaced his fingers on her right nipple, she instantly moaned and arched into him. He kept his finger and thumb on her other nipple as he softly started sucking and licking.

She quietly gasped out, “Michael, that feels so good.” He switched nipples, enclosing his mouth over the other one as his finger and thumb picked up on her right one. Cordelia sighed from how good the stimulation was. He was as good with his mouth as he was with his hands. Michael shifted his lower body closer to her and she could feel how hard he was against her thigh.

She felt herself aching for him. She tightened her legs on either side of his leg and grinded down on him once with a sensual moan. Michael knew she was ready for more when he felt that. He raised his head up, looking down in her eyes as his hand went to unbutton and unzip her pants. He hated to move away from her, but he had to pull back so he could finish undressing her.

He said, “If you want me to stop at any time, tell me.” She nodded. The look on her face and how heavily she was breathing told him that she wanted nothing more than for him to keep going. He slowly dragged her pants and underwear down her legs at the same time. They joined the other clothes in the floor.

He gently eased her legs apart with his hands, taking in how beautiful and wet she was. He groaned before whispering, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” As he was still staring at her most sacred, private place, she leaned up and her hands undid the button on his pants and unzipped them. She eased them down off his hips, softly moaning when she saw his penis spring free. “Michael…” she gasped, no words could describe how delicious he looked and how bad she wanted it.

His hand went to her shoulder and gently pushed her back to the bed. He leaned down over top of her, holding himself up with his forearm and elbow on his left arm as his right hand went down to her entrance. Cordelia held on to his right bicep and his left shoulder as he carefully eased two fingers inside her.

He slowly started thrusting. Cordelia gasped. His fingers were long and so damn talented. When they pulled out, she wanted to pull them back in until she felt one of them on her clit. Their eyes stayed locked as his finger started rubbing up and down over her clit. She moaned softly.

He moved his finger over slightly to a spot that felt amazing. She felt her eyes roll, “There…there,” she moaned out. She noticed how dark Michael’s eyes were as he kept rubbing. His lower body got closer; she could feel his penis nestling her folds.

Cordelia moaned again and again. She felt her back arch momentarily before falling back to the bed. She bit her lip as her toes curled. She couldn’t stop gasping and moaning. The muscles in her thighs had a mind of their own as they shook like crazy. She looked away before meeting his eyes again. She felt like she was about to fall apart.

Michael whispered, “I’ve got you. Release it.” She let her lip free from between her teeth, whimpering out, “Michael…” Her back arched and her grip on him tightened as her orgasm hit. She panted as he took her through wave after wave of incredible pleasure. She felt herself clenching at nothing besides the weight of his penis along her opening.

She came back down, relaxing against the bed, and he moved his finger away. His lips met hers for a very sensual kiss. When he pulled back, Cordelia gently pushed at his shoulder. “Lay down on your back,” she told him.

He got out from between her legs and laid down like she wanted him to. Cordelia slowly sat up before getting on her knees and straddling him. She hovered over his penis, checking out how toned his chest was before meeting his eyes yet again. His hands went to her hips. He loved that he was able to make her feel so good, now he was dying to be joined with her so they could both feel good.

Cordelia let her hands land on her own thighs as she rolled down just enough for his head to go inside her. Michael’s hands tightened on her hips as her eyes fluttered and she bit her lip. She paused, enjoying how just his head felt. She released her lip and opened her eyes. She sank down on him, letting all of him go in.

They both moaned at the sensation. She lifted herself almost all the way off of him before lowering on him again. Her hands went to his stomach as she started slowly riding him. “Oh, you’re so big. It’s amazing,” she gasped. Her still-sensitive clit brushed against his base every time she lowered her body on him. She picked up her pace a little bit, riding him at a steady, but still slow pace.

Michael looked down at her breasts, watching them bounce as she rode him. He groaned, “You feel wonderful.” He held his head up, looking down to watch their bodies meeting. The sight was better than anything he’d ever seen before. It turned him on more than he already was. His head fell to the pillow while his hands held her more firmly and he grunted.

Cordelia could tell by the way he was acting and by the way he was looking at her that he was about to cum. She felt like her body was on fire, herself. She let one of her hands move up to land on his chest as she kept riding him. Her clit bumped into him, making her gasp, “Oh…why do you feel so good?” After a couple more bumps to her clit, she gasped, “I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Her lips parted as she started moaning softly. Michael groaned out, “Cordelia…I’m going to cum in you.”

“Oh…go ahead,” she moaned out. She felt her end approaching too. Michael grunted twice as he finished in her. The warm, wet feeling of her reward made her bite down on her lip from approval. A few thrusts later and she was clamping down around him as her head tilted back and she came.  

When it was over, she took her time lifting up off of him and climbing over him to lay at his side. They looked at each other. She saw that he was still breathing hard. “That was…wow,” he said with a chuckle. Cordelia chuckled too, “That was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had.”

That night, when Cordelia was alone in her bed at the Academy, she couldn’t stop thinking about the sweet, sweet love they had made. It was so sweet and pleasurable that she couldn’t get it off her mind. She finally fell asleep with a smile on her face after he called to wish her a goodnight.  


End file.
